Tammy Phantom Begginings
by sissypurr
Summary: Deep in the ghost zone, lies a powerful crystal. It has the ability to increase, or give powers to any ghost that grasps it. Making the ghost invincible. If the crystal gets in the wrong hands, it will be chaos for both the ghost zone, and the world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me. Tammy Phantom and her characters belong to me.

* * *

Once, in a far away land...(well a town called Amity Park to be exact,) The city was known as a nice and safe place to live. Well needless to say, that fact would hardly be true. If it wasn't for the famous, brave, protector of the city known as Danny Phantom.

"I'm going ghost!" Cried the grown hybrid, as blue rings encircled his body transforming him into his alter ego.

Danny took off into the air, to fight one of his 'arch nemesis' known as Skulker. But while He was getting ready to beat the crap out of the ghost hunter, Danny realized he wasn't alone. Skulker had brought some not so friendly, vicious bloodhounds and bull ghost dogs with him who were snarling and foaming at the mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile down below on the sidewalk, was Danny's wife, Sam, and his kids, Chris, Lilith, and Donnie.

Chris was one of the eldest siblings, being 6 years old but had an attitude like her mother's, only it was darker.

Lilith was the middle child, being the analyzing but semi-dark, cute 5 year old.

Then there's Donnie, he's more of a calm and cool boy. He's 4 years old, but acts like he has everything together.

As Danny was fighting Skulker and his brutal dogs, his kids were below him. Shouting praises, and cheering their father on.

"YOU GO DAD! BLAST THOSE FOMAING FIDO BUTTS!" Little Donnie shouted.

"COME ON DAD! YOU CAN DO IT!! TEACH THAT STUPID, STINKY, METAL HEAD WITH NO BRAIN SKULKER A LESSON!! AND HIS DOO DOO HEADED DOGS TOO!!" Lilith cried!

Little Chris just stared at her siblings, eyebrow raised, and simply shouted out,

"Uh...Go dad!..."

* * *

Back in the air, Danny was about to shoot a brutal ecto blast at Skulker, but all of a sudden, with sharp teeth baring, Skulker's mutts bit onto Danny's behind.

"AAHH! LET GO OF ME YOU FOAMING, MORON MUTTS!" Danny shouted.

But like a tick, the vicious dogs refused to release their hold on him. But what was worse is that the dogs had a special ability to drain strength, and power out of any ghost they sink their teeth onto.

Danny was in trouble.

The halfa's family watched in horror, until Sam said,

"Uh Oh this can't be good, we need a plan to help your father!"

Chris and Lilith stood up proudly and said, "Leave it to us mom!"

"Yeah we'll take care of those mangy mutts!"

"Let's do this guys!" Then the kids altogether cried out,

"We're going ghost!"

Little rings encircled the kids ,and transformed them into their little phantom ego's.

Chris Fenton, now Chris Phantom, had on a little black top, that had a "CP" emblem on the chest part. She had a white collar, with white finger cut gloves, and little, black jump suit pants that had white lightning streaks going down on them. She also wore white belt, and boots. And to complete her look, Chris wore a shimmering black ribbon to hold up her now white haired pony tail.

Lilith Fenton, now Lilith Phantom, had on a little black top with the emblem"LP" on the chest part. She had a white collar, and a cute black skirt with star streaks streaming down on it. To complete her look, Lilith wore white belt, boots, and silver star clips to hold up her now little white pig tails.

Donnie Fenton, now Donnie Phantom, had on a little jumpsuit similar to his father's, with the emblem "DP" on the chest part. Only he had short sleeves and little lightning streaks on the pant part of his suit.

"Kids, Be careful now!!" Shouted their mother, as she watched her kids take off into the air to help their father.

* * *

Chris shot a giant ecto blast at one of the dog's who was still attached to her father's behind. The ghost dog yelped, and released his grip on Danny. But then growled as he charged at Little Chris. As the ghostly bulldog flew to attack the little dark hybrid, it spat out ecto foamy blasts at her. When one hit her, Chris was both shocked by pain, and disgusted by the deadly drool.

"Big mistake Rover!..." Chris said in a dark, and, annoyed tone of voice.

Her eyes turned a bright and deadly green. She then gave the dog one of her most deadly, dark and dirty glares. That alone made the dog back up some ,and start to make an escape. But it failed miserably, because after Chris blasted the crap out of the mutt she sucked him up in her little thermos.

* * *

Donnie cautiously floats up behind the bloodhound, who remained concentrated on sucking the life out of his dad.

"Oh man I'm still learning how to aim these stupid things! Oh well hope I get it right." Donnie said. Then he shot an ecto blast right in the bloodhound's behind.

The dog yelped in pain, causing it to let go of the older halfa's butt.

"YES! DIRECT HIT!" Donnie cheered victoriously. That is until the bloodhound charged full force at him.

"Aw Snap!" Donnie cried, and flew as fast as he could to get away from the charging mutt. But the vicious dog was right on the little hybrid's tail.

"Dang he's gaining!" Little Donnie cried, "I need to find a way to distract fluffy here. But how?" Donnie thought to himself.

Then flying past a lab of some sort, Donnie cried out, "I've got it!"

The little halfa then turned around, and flew the opposite direction, confusing the dog for a second. Then using his 'duplication powers', Donnie replicated himself into 3, and luckily enough, it threw the dog off course, And started chasing one of the doubles. While the stupid dog was occupied, the real Donnie phased into his dad's special 'ghost lab', and returned with one of his new grandpa's weapon, 'The Fenton Ghost Grenade'. Using paint, Donnie disguised the bomb to look like a fetching ball. Hoping it will fool the vicious beast.

Then teasing the dog, by shaking his butt from a distance where the dog could see, Donnie whistled out while blowing a raspberry,

"HEY BINGO BUTT! YA WANT ME?! COME AND GET ME!"

The bloodhound then gets angry and charges at the real Donnie. But as Donnie flew, he waved the ball (grenade) in front of the dog, distracting him, while whistling.

"GO GET THE BALL BOY! YOU LIKE FETCH BOY?! OF COURSE YOU DO! NOW GO GET THE BALL NOW! GO GET IT!!"

Donnie threw the ball/bomb far away, with the stupid mutt chasing after it. But as the dog gets ready to retrieve the ball...

KABOOOM!!

it explodes right in the bloodhound's face, leaving really bad burnt marks on the vicious mutt. Donnie flies by the bloodhound taunting at him.

"PFF SUCKER!!" And with that, Donnie blew one last raspberry at the dog, and tried to fly away. But then the burnt mutt tried to attack the young hybrid again. Only this time Donnie was ready. Before the dog could charge at his target he got sucked right into Donnie's little thermos.

* * *

  
Meanwhile not so far away, Danny was still trying to get his strength back, but it didn't help seeing how Skulker was choking him. But then out of the blue, Skulker get's a cold, pain filled blast in his back. Yelping and releasing Danny in the process, the hunter turned around, and looked up to see little Lilith looking not so innocent and with her hands, glowing a bright, sky like blue.

"HEY METAL HEAD!! As if you weren't ugly enough, you look totally steamed! I think it's time you seriously chilled out!!"

And as she said that She threw a giant snow ecto ball right in Skulker's face. The hunter was extremely angry and in one swift move, he snatched the 5 year old right in it's clutches, along with Donnie and Chris. The little halfas struggled and strained to get free from Skulker's mighty grasp. But had no such luck. Lilith was having a fit and yelled out,

"YOU LET US GO RIGHT NOW! YOU METAL MANIAC! OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK... AAAHHH!!"

Lilith and her siblings screamed as Skulker did a painful ecto shock to the kids.

"SILENT YOU LITTLE BRATS!! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!! AS IF THE GHOST CHILD WASN'T ENOUGH OF A PAIN!!" I WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN, BEAT YOU INTO A PULP, AND MAKE A FINE PELT COLLECTION OUT OF YOU ALL!" Skulker proclaimed.

"Ok even though I'm in a lot of pain right now, I still have to say that is just nasty and wrong right there dude." Donnie said still dazed from the pain.

But as skulker was about to give his evil laugh, He bumped into a furious, father halfa who's eyes were a bright yellow green, and mysteriously gained all his strength back, and more. And wore a look on his face that almost made Chris cringe in fear.

* * *

Then about 5 seconds later... Skulker was looking pretty bad to the point he couldn't even fly or move for that matter. And if that wasn't bad enough, The father hybrid who was still angry beyond measure, took skulker by the throat and said in a deep dark tone,

"NO one lays a hand on my kids. And gets away with it!" Then Danny did a mighty ghostly wail on the hunter, and sucked Skulker's beat up butt into his own thermos.

Seeing that the ghosts were defeated. The little hybrids joined together waiting for their father. Danny flew to his kids and asked,

" Are you all ok?"

"Yeah dad don't worry about it. We're fine." Donnie said as he dusted himself off.

"Mm a little shaken up here, but it's all good." Lilith said trying to stable herself.

"Yeah metal butt brains had it coming to him!" Chris said with her arms folded.

"Are you all ok up there?!" Sam shouted out to her husband and kids.

Yeah mom we're all good, just a couple of scratches is all! Said the halfa kids in unison.

"Yeah nothing big hon. Besides the giant bite mark in my behind anyways." The dad said to his wife, while rubbing his behind.

"Well dinner's almost ready, so come in and let me take care of your scratches and bruises, then wash up!" The mother called out to them. And entered into the house.

"Yes mom." the hybrids cried out together again.

"I'm so proud of you kids! you're getting better and better in your powers everyday." Said Danny chuckling.

"Yeah we rock as a team!" Lilith said with excitement, Chris just nodded her head in agreement, with her arms folded while wearing a sly, but proud smirk on her face. The father halfa smiled at his kids,

"Well you all go on back to the house, I'm going to do a quick patrol on the city to make sure no ghost and hanging around." Danny said. Then after getting a simple nod, ok, and be careful daddy from his kids, he gave them one last smile and took off.

Donnie smiled, but then frowned. "You guys I feel kind of bad that Tammy missed out on the big fight." Donnie said thinking about his younger sister.

"Well Donnie, knowing Tammy she probably was taking a nap, or off into her own little world again, who knows... the girl's a mystery. And besides being the curious, clumsy 4 year old she is. She's most likely to get hurt. Especially because she doesn't have any ghost powers yet." Lilith explained.

"What do you mean? Tammy has ghost powers! She's… just still… growing into them that's all" Donnie replied.

"Yeah well I highly doubt, just a ghost sense and transforming is enough power to save the world, especially when you can't even fly yet. Besides have you seen the way those dogs bit into dad like that?! Or how painful Skulker's grasp was on all of us? If we're all cringing from just the thought of the pain, I can't imagine Tammy's reaction if she had that." Said Chris, as the 2 girls went human, and ran inside the house.

Donnie just looked down, though Tammy annoyed him sometimes, she was still his sister, and since they were the same age, (Donnie's 3 minuets older then Tammy). Their bond were like close friends. But Donnie knew that his sisters were right, when you look at it in the not so mean and insulting way.

"Well hopefully Tammy is taking a nap, knowing her, she'd be crushed if she found out that she missed out on all the action. Especially because She hasn't developed any real powers yet." Said Donnie. Then he flew down, went human, and joined his family inside the house.

But what Donnie hoped for, didn't have any luck. For not far from a distance, looking out her window, and watching her family walk inside the house, Was a very lonely, and down 4 year old, known as Tammy Fenton.

* * *

Feeling completely left out, and hearing every single word her brother and sisters said, Tammy tried to prove them wrong, by crying out,

"I'm going ghost!"

Little rings encircled around the youngest sibling, but though transforming her into her alter ego, she wasn't able to fly, phase, or do anything at all. She just stood there, in her black little top, with a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots. Wearing a black little skirt, with a little white lightning streak going down it. And a black ribbon head band, gracing her shoulder length white hair.

Feeling completely helpless, the 4 year old said, "Man this is so not fair! Here my other brother and sisters are flying, having a blast with their powers, and saving the world, While I'm stuck in my room holding my plushy guitar wishing I could do something useful!" Tammy complained.

"They're already exploring their inner power gifts, while I'm still stuck with smoke coming out of my mouth, to alarm when a ghost is near!"  
Tammy threw her arms up and shouted dramatically out the window,

"AM I REALLY THAT USELESS?!" But the only response she got from her cry, was a little echo, and a bird dropping it's crap on her nose.

"...Forget I asked..." said Tammy not surprised. Eyes half lidded and sighing heavily, the sad little hybrid went human again and departed from her window, to get ready for dinner. Not noticing the concern look on her dad's face, as he entered the house.

* * *

Later that night, Tammy arose from her bed, and sat on her window seat, gazing out into the night. Suddenly her dad comes up behind her, and sits next to his daughter.

"Nice night huh?" Her dad spoke to the 4 year old.

"Yeah...lovely..." Tammy replied in a flat, not so interested tone. As her half lidded gaze continued starring out at the stars.

Danny got a concern look on his face then asked his daughter, "Tammy, sweetie what's wrong?

"Nothing. Nothing at all why would you think something's wrong? Tammy asked, putting on a fake smile, but it was still very obvious that something was bothering her."

"You were quiet all through dinner, you didn't even touch your vanilla ice cream cake, which is your favorite desert in the world. You've been begging mom to make it for you all week. You didn't even want to read your all time favorite "How To Be A rock star for Dummies" bed time story. Why?"

Tammy sighed and said, "I didn't really feel like it daddy. It's been a rather boring, quiet, lame and unexciting day... for me at least.

"I Guess it has been kind of quiet." The dad asked, but got cut off by Tammy snapping,

"Psh you wouldn't know, You were out there with the others having a blast!...Literally! While I was stuck in the house, sitting on my stupid butt, on my stupid window seat, watching, and not getting to do anything at all as usual! I didn't even get a chance to watch from the side lines, since everyone was afraid I might get hurt of something!"

"Tammy..." Said her dad , as he just sat there in shock, from his daughter's outburst.

Tammy calmed down and regretfully said "Aw...sorry daddy I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that… I'm so tired of being the useless, little Fenton who can't do anything...at all." Tammy lowered her head and spoke softly "What's the use in being a halfa, if you can't do anything, but stand in itchy, tights that pinch you?…"

Danny raises eyebrow.

"Sorry make that an itchy, jump suit that pinches you…" Tammy corrected, and continued looking down. Danny put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and said,

"Tammy look at me, You are not useless." Her dad started, but then got cut off by Tammy saying, " Daddy please, there's no need to hide from the facts! I mean Chris was right, having a ghost sense and transforming, but not being able to do anything, is not exactly what I'd call the most, coolest, and bestest, power in the world."

"Bestest isn't a word dear…"

"Well bestest, coolest, greatest whatever my point is, it's still not cool."

Tammy's dad shook his head at her and said, "Tammy listen, I know people underestimate you, thinking you can't do anything, when the truth is you have all the potential in the world. But you can't let those people get to you. You're a very brave and strong girl, And I know your destiny is beyond incredible. But you're still growing in your powers. And there's nothing wrong with that. Pff you should have seen me when I was younger! I was still growing into my powers and it was beyond difficult for me, one time I even shot ecto blasts from my butt! And one time injured half a stadium of uncle Frostbite's members." The dad chuckled remembering his past.

Tammy just looked at him and said, "I could at least have some ecto power blasts. I wouldn't mind if it shot out from my butt… I just want to do something!"

Tammy's dad sighed and said to his daughter, "My point is Tammy, No one's perfect, everyone's special in their own unique way, and has their own special ability to do things. Be happy for what you already have, and keep practicing to get better at your powers. Don't give up hope, life's all about taking chances, follow your dreams, and hang on to them no matter what."

Tammy looked blankly at her dad. But then chuckled and said, "Wow daddy that was actually some good advice! I mean seeing how mom always makes things better when she talks to me and all. Ok you got that from TV obviously didn't you?"

"No actually I got it from your Aunt Jazz... But still my point is, that it's all true. Because I had to go through that myself." The dad replied. Then lifting his daughter's chin up, both of their light blue eyes connecting, he smiled and said to her, "And I want you to know, that no matter what happens, or what powers you gain or not, I'll always be proud of you, and love you my little halfa star. Always."

Tammy smiled and said, "Thanks daddy, you rock ." The 2 hybrids embraced each other. Then Danny picked up his daughter, tucked her into her bed, kissed her forehead goodnight, and exited her room.

Closing the door, Sam waited in the hallway and asked,

" So how'd it go? Is our little halfa star going to be ok?"

the older hybrid put one arm around his wife and said,

"Yeah…I think she'll be just fine."

"Mm Are you sure? Cause seeing how she's just like you, I have my doubts." His wife teased and smirked.

"Hey I take offence to that! What's that suppose to mean?!" Danny asked, and sighed. Then the lovebirds went into their own room.

* * *

A little while later, Tammy gets up from her bed again, and gazes out her window, at the stars. Then closing her eyes she tries to recite a special wish.

"Ok, now umm what were those words again? Hmm... gee you'd think a little 4 year old girl would know her fairytale lines!" Tammy said, and continued to ponder. Suddenly Tammy brightened up, remembering some nursery rhyme lines. She clears her throat and says,

"Oh yeah I remember now! Ok Star light, umm Star bright… first star...wait a minute. There's like a bazillion of stars out tonight! Oh well… ok make that bright stars I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. Yeah that sounded right…"

Tammy nodded with approval, then whispered in a pleading voice, " I just want to do something big. And have really cool powers so I can fight with my daddy, and family. To help save the world! Be someone important, and not the invisible freak that I am… I mean common! If I'm going to be an invisible freak, Can I at least have the power?! Man I can't even go invisible or intangible at that!"

As Tammy was babbling away, all was quiet. Then Tammy broke the cricket silence,

"Ok ...it's official… I have now taken my insanity by a whole new level. I'm talking to the stars. Which most likely are hidden airplanes..." Tammy sighs and continues, "Oh well... a girl can dream can't she?..."

But then shooting brightly across the sky, it looked like to be a shooting star. Tammy brightened up a little and said, "Hey maybe my wish will come true after all! Nothing beats shooting stars! For all I know, my wish can be coming to me right now!"

But just as Tammy said that, the what looked to be a shooting star. Was headed right towards her. Full force at that. Tammy's smile immediately drops, then diving for cover she shouts out,

"WHOA WHOA WAIT! WHEN I SAID MY WISH WAS COMING TWOARDS ME I..I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO LITTERAL! AAH!!"

A giant crash was heard near the 4 year olds' window. Then rising up and dusting herself off, Tammy got an alarmed look on her face. And ran towards the window shouting,

"What the heck?!"

When Tammy got to her window she heard the sounds of mumbling and rustling. Turns out, that the dazzling shooting star, wasn't what Tammy thought it was at all. It was actually a giant van with lights all around it, with a bright green "F" emblemed on the side. Turning back from her window, Tammy sighed and said disappointedly,

"Aw man that's no shooting star. that's just grandpa's specter speeder stuck in a tree…" But Tammy realized what she just said, and shouted with alarm, "WAIT A MINUTE! GRANDPA'S SPECTER SPEEDER ?!"

Tammy rushed to her window, and saw the sight of her grandpa's giant vehicle stuck in a tree near her window. Tammy raised an eyebrow then shouted out, "Grandpa?! Grandma is that you?!"

Then suddenly popping out the driver's window, bumping his head, Appeared Tammy's crazy grandpa Jack Fenton.

"Hey there Tammy girl!"

Greeted Tammy's grandpa, as he tried moving tree branches away from his face, but ended up slapping him full force.

" It's like midnight time. What in the world are you doing here?! " Tammy asked aloud.

"Why we're searching to take down ghost of course!" Replied her grandpa in his regular booming voice.

"We got word that one was attacking earlier today, and came to help out! But came in late due to in need of major foot therapy..." Tammy heard her grandma groan, cringe, and shudder inside the vehicle. While the little 4 year old just blinked repeatedly.

"So where's the ghost?! Is it hiding?! Cause if it is, I already got my special "Fenton finder!" New and improved! and it makes snow cones!" Replied the grandpa, chugging the icy beverage, and got intense brain freeze.

Tammy shook her head at her grandparents and spoke, "You're to late grandpa, daddy and the others, already took care of the ghost like hours ago."

Feeling dazed from his frozen headache, the grandpa snapped his fingers and shouted,

"Oh fudge pudding! We missed out on all the action! Aw and to think I was going to try out the new "Fenton weapon, whipper upper thingy.

" You're not the only one who missed out on the good stuff believe me ..." Tammy mumbled to herself in a flat tone.

"Oh well I guess that's what happens when your son is the world's best defender.. and has little ones who follow in his footsteps continuing on the great generation of heroes… saving the world. (Sniff) Oh it makes me so proud!" Tammy's grandpa said wiping a tear from his eye, with his wife agreeing with him.

Tammy just looks down, and quietly said to herself, "Yeah they're great...It would be even better if I could be apart of it."

Then perking up the grandpa says, "Oh well! There's always next time! Better get home now! We've got a date with a new invention! Only this one makes fudge pudding!"

Silence takes over for a minute. Then breaking the silence, Tammy's grandpa awkwardly asked, "Uh... do you think we could get a little help getting down from here?..."

Then Tammy shrugged unsurprised and replied, "Mm yeah sure, wait here for a sec..."

Departing from her window, Tammy shouts out in the hallway,

"HEY DAD! DADDY! I NEED YOUR HELP! GRANDPA GOT THE SPECTER SPEEDER STUCK IN THE TREE AGAIN!"

Then from downstairs, Tammy hears her father sigh and reply,

"Oh no… not again! I'm on my way. Just tell grandpa to stay put, and not rock back and forth in the seat. The last time he did that he mysteriously got himself stuck in a tree hole, with a bunch of angry squirrels, and it was NOT a pretty sight!"

"Well Danny look on the bright side, at least they steered into the tree this time, and not our Living room." Said the halfa's wife.

The sound of little feet coming from their rooms reached the couple's ears. Until three half asleep children came into view in their Living room,

"What's going on?" Lilith asked sleepily.

Yeah what's all the commotion about? Donnie asked, yawning and rubbing sleep from his light violet colored eyes.

'…Why was I awakened?… Chris asked in a low, dark, and annoyed tone of voice that immediately made her siblings snap out of their sleeping trance. Obviously she's not the morning type, let alone the type to be woken up from a deep sleep.

"Grandpa got the specter speeder stuck in a tree again." Danny explained. The little kids groaned in unison.

"Are you serious? Not again. Lilith said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Why does he always come to back us up in a ghost fight, like…right after we defeat the ghost hours ago? Donnie asked and sighed.

Chris rolled her eyes at her siblings. "Let's just get this over with already. I need my beauty sleep…" She said. And gave a sharp, warning glare at Donnie, before he could come up with a witty teasing comment.

Then transforming into their ghost selves, the older hybrid and his children flew to help the grandparents, and vehicle out of the tree.

* * *

But somewhere deep in the ghost zone, did the family fail to know about two familiar evil ghosts watching them. Using a bright light crystal of some sort to spy on them.

"Finally after all these years of plotting, we shall get our revenge on young Daniel and his family." Said evil ghost number one. (A/N: Yeah you can probably guess which ghosts these were.)

"F.Y.I. Fruit loop, he's not exactly young anymore." Replied evil ghost number two.

Rolling his eyes, the evil ghost number one continued babbling, "Oh the years I have waited for the day to come! To put an end to that annoying halfa child, and get my sweet revenge! And now that he has 5 little brats of his own, that will be sure to make his pain and suffering even better! For us anyway." The evil ghost laughed.

" You mean 4 little brats you demented idiot." Ghost number 2 corrected.

"What? Didn't Daniel have 5 kids?" Asked the confused ghost number 1.

"Oh he did…until I came and took care of one of his little brats." Ghost number two chuckled in an evil tone of voice.

"Well what a sweet revenge that had to of been!" Said ghost number one.

"Who cares! It's not enough! I will not be satisfied until I take that stupid halfa's life! Along with his pathetic family, and anyone else who dare tries to stand in my way!." Proclaimed ghost number two bitterly.

" So get this through your thick skull Twinkle toes! If anyone has been waiting for the day to come, to torture that whelp of a punk halfa, and get sweet revenge, it's me! You are simply just a pawn in my glorious plan."

" I beg your pardon?!" Evil ghost number one retorted then continued, "Why, if it wasn't for me freeing you from the old geezer father time's chamber, you'd still be stuck in that pathetic soup container.

"No you would most likely still be riding along, smashed against a giant asteroid!" The evil ghost number two retorted back.

"Oh butterfingers, how I hate you!.." Cursed evil ghost number one.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." Smirked evil ghost number two, loving the bitterness of their voices. While also sending an ecto blast to the other ghosts' behind.

"Remember fruit loop, you may have set me free from the stupid soup container, but don't think that I owe you anything. While I was contained here in the ghost zone for some time, I learned a little thing or two on how to improve my powers. And thanks to this crystal I stole from a certain ghost zone kingdom. My powers are mightier beyond extent! Making me completely invincible!"

Then holding the evil ghost number one by the throat he said in a teasing, evil voice,

"So if I were you, I wouldn't try anything hasty. Cause as if I already didn't hate your guts enough, I will indeed torture you with the worst pain you can ever imagine. But just to put a long point short, Mess with me... and be expecting the worst pain you will ever have in your life! Understand?"

Evil ghost number one nodded his head violently. Then the evil ghost number two smirked a wry, evil smile , and dropped evil ghost number one.

He then turned and started to float away saying, "Well come on let's get out of here! We have much to prepare before the big day."

The evil ghost number one went ahead of the second ghost. Before evil ghost number two followed, he spoke out in the distance,

"Just you wait Daniel, your doom is coming. And just like I got rid of your pathetic little son, so I'll destroy the rest of everyone you care about. Both worlds will soon be mine, and I will claim my revenge. Count on it!"  
Then evil ghost number two flew off.

* * *

For some strange reason, Danny couldn't sleep at all. He kept having a disturbing feeling that something horrible, and disastrous was about to happen soon...

But the older halfa wasn't the only one having a bad vibe, for upstairs, down the hallway, in her room, was young Tammy Fenton. Who was lacking in sleep, having the exact same bad vibe her dad was having.

* * *

A/N :Ok that's part one! Part 2 is coming soon so stay tuned. Enjoy and leave comments if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Traveling through the ghost zone, the two evil ghosts continued to rant on about their deadly plot, when ghost number 1 suddenly asks with curiosity,

"By the way, how exactly were you able to steal the most powerful ghost crystal? I mean that is the most extraordinary, and rarest power there is! To get it surely couldn't have been an easy task! Many ghost who lust and hunger for the power, would do anything, including destroy whatever, gets in it's way just to have it! Of all ghost how did _you_ manage to get away with it, and live to tell?!"

Evil ghost number two smirked an evil smile, and told his story to evil ghost one.

* * *

"Oh please it was to easy. Well OK not really. The stupid ditzy queen who rules over the ghost zone kingdom, as well as the crystal's power entrusted Clockworks to look after a little fragment of the crystal, and ended up giving it to the other pathetic me to watch over, and protect it. But seeing how so many ghost had wanted the power, and found out it was in the stupid halfa's world, naturally they invaded Amity Park, and tried to snatch it away, me included. Daniel and his stupid family were able to end the invasion yes. But they still had to deal with me, which wasn't very difficult...for me at least. Seeing how Danny, and his ghost fighting family, and friends were practically in shreds from getting their butts kicked around and about so much, and how Danny's feisty gothic wife, was pregnant and could have her brats any time now, all I had to was simply hold her hostage, and use that to my advantage."

"Well did you? Asked Evil ghost number one, now very curious to what happened next.

"No duh Sherlock! Of course I did! That is...until _he_ messed up everything!" Evil ghost number two stated bitterly.

"He who?" Evil ghost number one asked.

"One of Danny's rotten little toddler brats that's who!" Evil ghost number two shouted in anger.

"Daniel was about to surrender the little piece of the crystal, with such a hatred, and a desire to kill expression on his battered looking face. It was actually kind of admirable. Until a bright flash streaked right across me knocking the crystal clean out of my hands! Then the crystal, made a powerful, glowing aura around the toddler, and next thing I know I'm being beat up like crazy! And just when I finally got the chance to recover, I see the brat smile a sickening smile full of fear, regret, determination, and hope at his family. Despite their annoying cries, and pleads for his safety. Then he mumbled something like, Daddy, take care of mommy and family. Then making the crystal aura glow around him more brighter, like fire, he took a deep breath, and let out a powerful, ghostly wail on me."

"One little wail...from a toddler no less? That's rather pathetic if you ask me." Evil ghost number one said with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk starting to form on his face. Until evil ghost number two grabbed him by the throat, and spoke in a low and bitter voice,

"...Understand this retarded fruit loop. This wail wasn't just any type of little vibrating screech. It was a full blast, 100 times powerful than mine, unknown source of raw power, full blown fiery ghostly wail! That did I mention had rings of fire from impact within it?!"

"Where the...No. HOW the Heck did such a little toddler punk get such a powerful wail with a fiery impact?!" Ghost number one asked, in total shock at what he was hearing.

"How am I suppose to know?! For all I know the crystal could have given him the power!" Evil ghost number two replied.

"Well what happened next? Did you take care of the little brat? Asked evil ghost number one curiously.

"...No we had a tea party, made cookies, and I read him a bed time story, while giving him a cuddly teddy bear... OF COURSE I TOOK CARE OF THE LITTLE BRAT YOU IDIOT!" Shouted evil ghost number two, in evil ghost number one's face.

"After the stupid punk, finally got tired of yelling, he became incredibly weak, and struggled to keep up his ghostly form. I mean the little dude was fighting to keep from going human. It took some time for me to get myself together, but once I did, I gave that punk a beating he would never forget. The sight of seeing him so weak, and his family so helpless, was simply delightful! Then with one final blow I sent the brat flying through the air, until two dim lit rings encircled his body, and turned him into the wounded, weak little punk he was. Then after he stopped soaring through the air, he had a long, and hard fall to the earth. But not before some weird bright, greenish glow engulfed the spot to where he came spiraling to the ground. I couldn't tell if that was an explosion of some sort ,or just the impact from his collision to the ground, or just a bunch of his ecto guts flying everywhere. All I know was it was a beautiful sight seeing Daniel, and his family so speechless, so helpless, so broken up, and bitter. Naturally I knew Danny would loose his mind, and come at me in a blind rage showing no mercy. But I managed to find the crystal, use a special kind of attack on him, and his family that left them all motionless for a while. And used that time to make my escape. And that's how I managed to steal just a little tiny fragment of the crystal." Finished ghost number two with a proud expression on his face.

* * *

"That has to be the most...diabolical, vicious, cruel, and dirty act I have ever heard!" Said evil ghost number one shocked that any ghost would stoop down so low like that. A look of disbelief was written all over his face. Until he started whining and said,

"Oh! How I wish that could have been me! So genius! So horrible! So perfect!"

Evil ghost number two just rolled his eyes at the ranting ghost. Waiting for him to shut up.

"After such a sweet revenge like that, how can you still not be satisfied?!" Asked evil ghost number one.

"BECAUSE THAT STUPID PUNK HALFA AND HIS PATHETIC FAMILY ARE STILL ALIVE! I told you I won't be satisfied till I kill them all!" Roared evil ghost number two.

"Well...h...how did you manage to steal the real deal crystal?" Asked ghost number one trembling a little bit.

"Simply by making a grand entrance into the kingdom, and borrowing it from the queen." Said ghost number two, as he smiled another evil smile and told the rest of his story.

* * *

_Flashback form what happened recently_

_

* * *

  
_Deep in the ghost zone, was a kingdom, ruled by a kind, but wearied ghost queen named Classira.

After the ghost king was defeated long ago, Many ghost wanted to rule over the ghost kingdom, and have invincible power. But only Classira had the abilities to do so. Because she carried a crystal of some sort, that contained unbelievable powers inside.

This crystal had the power to increase any ghosts regular powers and abilities, and give new powers and abilities. Thus making any ghost become un stoppable, and victorious in battles.

Seeing how she had such a mighty power, she was appointed to be queen of the ghost zone kingdom. But due to the fact that she was worn out, and growing older, her time of ruling was soon coming to an end. She needed to find someone who would be capable to handle the crystal's power, and rule the ghost zone kingdom. But there was no one who was worthy to inherit the throne.

Since queen Classira was a ghost for justice, she wanted someone to rule her kingdom who was also just, and fair. But there was not such a ghost in the kingdom, or ghost zone for that matter. Because all they cared about was the incredible power they would have and control.

But Classira didn't give up. For she knew that somewhere if not in the ghost zone world then somewhere beyond, was someone who was just and worthy enough to control the power of the crystal, and inherit the kingdom. And the queen vowed that she would not have peace until she found that person.

"Your highness please are you all right?" Asked one of the queen servant's named Vincent with concern.

A royal secretary named Vixie, looked worried at the queen and said,

"Yeah you haven't touched your royal dinner! Did the chef get an ingredient wrong? Are you sick? Should I call the royal doctor, and make an appointment? Should I call the royal paramedics? Should I get the royal stretcher and take you to the royal hospital? Should I make sure you have a royal atmosphere in your hospital room, with a TV, and yellow curtains? Or should it be fuchsia since yellow is to light? Or green to match the sky? Or maybe I should get you flowers to brighten up your room! Would you like roses? Daisies? Pansies? Daffodils? Or maybe all in one vase! Should the vase be big? Or small? Or glass or plastic or...

"VIXIE PUT A ROYAL SOCK IN IT ALREADY!" Yelled Vincent cutting off Vixie's babbling.

"...You want me to put socks in a vase? That does not make any sense... BUT WHAT THE HEY I'LL TRY IT! Should it be ankle socks? Toe Socks? Or those cute go up the knee socks? With plaid design on it? Or should it be floral design? Or something with hearts, or ribbons or..."

"BOTH OF YOU PLEASE BE SILENT!"

Both the servant, and Vixie immediately shut up.

"And to answer your question from earlier Vincent, no I am not alright. I am deeply troubled.

The queen sighed and continued,

"I've been looking for so long to find someone worthy for this kingdom, and have not found one ghost yet! I can not keep ruling this kingdom forever... There must be someone out there who can heir this throne.

"Do not fret your highness I am sure you shall find someone who you and the crystal will be pleased with."

The queen continued to sigh, and said,

"And on top of that, we are not the only ones aware that my time of ruling the kingdom is very short. Many greedy for power vicious ghosts know, and are in waiting to take the crystal for themselves. Their motives are wrong. And I will not have some good for nothing ghost rule my kingdom and destroy everything I have worked so hard for. I REFUSE!"

Classira proclaimed, and started pacing the floor.

There must be a way! There must be someone. I do not care if I have to fight to my very death, I shall find someone who is worthy to have the power of this crystal!

"You go queenie girl! I totally agree! We'll find someone worthy, and cool, and nice and pretty or if it's a guy handsome, but hopefully not to the point where's he's all jockey like, but maybe he'll have a six pack, and will be really, really, really, really, really,..."

"VIXIE!" The servant shouted.

"Your highness there must be something else troubling you, and what exactly did you mean fight to your very death?"

"Yeah I mean seeing how you are a ghost and all how exactly can you be dea..." Vixie started to say, until Vincent's hand covered her mouth trying to shut her up.

The queen stopped pacing to look out her window, and said,

"...Many are waiting for me to resign from the throne. And there are also many evil ghosts who will do anything it takes to get the crystal. Even destroy anything that gets in it's way. If the crystal gets in the wrong hands. It will be nothing but chaos for us all. Plus I sense an evil presence of some sort. There is surely to be trouble brewing any time now. "

As soon as the queen said that,

CRASH!

KABOOOM!

The castle was bombarded by constant ecto blasts.

"Good evening your highness, I do hope you don't mind if I crash in." Joked evil ghost number two.

"Who are you?! Tell me who you are!" Demanded the queen.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Asked the servant.

"Yeah!...Do you know how long it took for me to schedule appointments to get this place looking royally presentable?! It took me like months! Even years! Now I have to call the royal constructor again, and schedule an appointment. But maybe this will be the chance to make better renovations! I can do the curtains gold, or a pretty green or...

Vixie got cut off by evil ghost number two shooting a pain filled ecto blast at Vixie, knocking her out.

"VIXIE!" Both the queen and servant yelled in horror at the sight.

"Vincent Take Vixie and get to a safe place now!" The queen ordered.

"But your highness what will become of..." Started Vincent, but was cut off by the queen shouting,

"GO! NOW! Do not worry about me I shall take care of this poser! Just go!"

"Y...your highness..." Vincent tried to say again, but was once again cut off by the queen sternly,

"HURRY! GO! NOW!"

And without a second thought, the servant scooped Vixie up in his arms, and made an escape. Leaving Evil ghost number two, and the queen alone.

"Ok queenie I don't have all day so let's just cut to the chase. I think you know what I'm here for. And I'm prepared to demolish you and this whole entire kingdom to get it." Proclaimed Evil Ghost number two.

"Over my dead body! You are not worthy of the crystal, or this kingdom! I do not care even if you carry a small fragment of the crystal's powers! You shall never rule over this kingdom or the powers of the crystal!" Proclaimed the queen.

"Over your dead body eh? Well that can gladly be arranged." Chuckled Evil ghost number two. He then prepared his attack on the queen.

But then the queen raised her crystal in the air and cried out ,

_"Royal, Ghost...Crisis...CRYSTALIZE!"_

And with that a sparkling, glowing aura surrounded the queen, transforming her royal fuchsia gown into a fancy, but fierce looking fuchsia, and silver colored armor. With a brightly flowing fuchsia colored cape. She was adorned with fuchsia colored crystals on her collar, crown, jewelry, gloves, and high heeled boots. And transformed her royal jeweled scepter into a powerful crystallized scepter weapon, full of crystallized attacks.

"Ooh you clean up nice Queenie...Now it's my turn." Stated Evil ghost number two as he also raised his crystal to the air, and shouted out,

_"Dark Power, Ghost...Crisis...CRYSTALIZE!"_

Then a dark glowing aura surrounded the evil ghost, as it transformed him into a more darker version of himself, but was still slightly more powerful nonetheless.

Then the fight was on.

Evil ghost number two started throwing full force ecto blasts at Classira, but the queen managed to dodge every single one, also using her scepter to retaliate the attacks. Then Evil ghost number two, charged at her with fierce hand to hand combat. The queen was successful and dodged every single punch, kick, and blow he tried to thrust at her. But since the queen's power started to wear out on her, it gave the evil ghost an advantage, and he delivered a dark ecto powered kick into her torso. Sending her flying into the wall.

"Goodness! I am getting to old for this." The queen stated, and groaned in pain as she felt the crystal's powers trying to weaken.

"But I must not give up...Not now! I REFUSE!" The queen then got up, and made her hands glow a bright fuchsia. Then with her ecto fists balled, and ready to go, she charged herself at the evil ghost. Who simply just went intangible on her. Making the queen loose her balance and fall.

"The charging, constant blasting, and hand to hand combat kept going for what seems like hours. But ceased as soon as the wounded, and tired queen was thrown full force into the chandelier. But then her luck got worse when the chandelier snapped, and fell hard onto the ground, along with the queen. It broke into a million pieces. Each sharp piece cutting into the queen, and making her bleed. Since she was to weak to go intangible.

Evil ghost number two just chuckled evilly in amusement.

"Ooh careful Queenie, try not to bust your hip!" Taunted Evil ghost number one.

"After all, the pleasure of breaking your old, puny body to pieces will be all mine." And with that Evil ghost number two, with eyes turning into a darker red to where it was almost black, rose up into the air to prepare his final deadly attack.

"You'd like that I am sure! But I'm...stronger then I appear to be!" Said Classira. Her eyes turned a dark deadly fuchsia, as she gathered enough strength to prepare her final attack.

Then with both crystals blinking rapidly until it went into a full lit bright aura surrounding both of the ghosts, Classira saw that her rival was trying to prepare a deadly ghostly wail, as he took in a deep breath, and glowed darker than before.

"Oh no you don't! Two can play it that way." Said Classira.

" I shall be ready for you this time!" And with that, she quickly rose the crystal up to her throat, and mumbled the words,

"_Royal, ghostly wail, CRYSTALIZE THE POWER!" _

Then with all of their might's, the ghosts let out a deadly, and powerful ghostly wail on each other. The impact was incredibly strong for both of them. And they struggled to keep yelling, or even stay conscious for that matter. But the queen took her advantage on seeing how evil ghost number two struggled and was getting weaker by the moment. All though she didn't know the risk of her next attack, she decided to go for it anyway. She made the crystal glow brighter, with extraordinary power. Then she shouted her last battle cry.

_"FINAL DEADLY ATTACK! CRYSTALIZE THE POWER!"_

Then as the crystal kept glowing brighter and brighter, it started to get very difficult for Classira to continue her final deadly attack. And she suddenly lost all control of the crystal's powers, as she continued to give out a powerful, and painful shout at evil ghost number two. She then knew that performing a full blown deadly attack was a very bad idea since she didn't even know how much power the crystal really had in the attack, what the risks were, or how bad the damage would be. So as a final result both ghosts let out a yell filled with excruciating pain until they were sent flying and crashing through the castle. At the same time, losing consciousness. A little while later, evil ghost number two rose up. He was still battered, and wounded from the attack, but somehow gathered strength to hover over to the queen, and her still bright glowing crystal.

The queen however had no such luck. The crystal's powers were to much for her to bear. So she continued to lie beaten and lifeless on the floor.

"Poor queenie, I guess the power was to much for you to handle. Not to worry though, cause I'll be taking good care of your precious crystal. Well my precious crystal now anyways." Cackled the evil ghost. Then he snatched the crystal from the queen, and left her, and her kingdom in shreds.

* * *

_Back to the present_

* * *

"So now that you have all the crystal's unlimited power what are you going to do with it?" Asked evil ghost number one.

"I'm going to make a lovely lucky charm bracelet out of it...WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO WITH IT YOU MORON?!" Shouted evil ghost number two, annoyed with ghost number one's stupidity.

"Well excuse me!" Shouted evil ghost number one. Trying to recover from the impact of ghost number two's shout.

Finally after a long flight through the ghost zone, the two evil ghosts had reached their destination. They took the time to smile evilly at the portal in front of them.

"Well now that we're finally here, why don't we go through and pay our dearest friend Daniel and his family a visit they'll never forget? " Asked evil ghost number one, as he wore a devious expression of delight, and eagerness on his face.

"Oh I can hardly wait! This will be such a sweet revenge! I'll make that halfa regret he ever messed with..."

"...Just go through the stupid portal already fruit loop." Evil ghost number two ordered simply, cutting off the other ghost's annoying babbling.

"I told you to stop calling me THAA!..." Shouted evil ghost number one. But didn't get to finish because of a sudden kick he got in his behind, that sent him flying through the portal.

"...Idiotic, demented fruit loop..." Mumbled evil ghost number two in annoyance. He shook his head and took a final look at the dark glowing crystal. Then mumbled in a quiet and dark voice,

"...It's payback time Danny boy..."

And with that he let out a disturbing evil laugh, and went through the portal. Leading him into Amity Park...

* * *

A/N: OK all that's part 2. I'll be coming up with part 3 shortly so leave comments to tell me how I'm doing. Oh and DP fans you've probably already guessed who these evil ghosts are by now. But just to get a kick out of it, I'll give out a gold star, and cookie to whoever comments, and guesses who these ghosts are lol. So stay tuned!


End file.
